Ron Weasley and the Observations that Took Him Out of His Denial
by 0idontknow0
Summary: Ron notices a few things but convinces himself they're just coincidences.


**Title: **Ron Weasley and the Observations that Took Him Out of His Denial

**Pairing:** Ron/Hermione, Harry/Draco

**Rating:** PG-13?

**Summary:** Ron notices a few things but convinces himself they're just coincidences.

**Prompt:** For enchanted_jae's JMDC#85 "denial".

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count:** ~1000

* * *

"Hey, Harry?" Ron called from the floo.

"Ron!?" Harry gasped. There was a fumbling sound and a distinctive _zip_ before the man stepped in front of the floo looking a bit skittish.

"You should know better than to knock one off by the floo after what happened to Neville with his Gran," Ron chided.

"What? Oh, yeah," Harry nodded, his cheeks turning pink. "Yeah..."

"Anyway, you decided if you're going to the pub later?" he asked. "I don't think I can stand Telford on my own and you _know_ the bloke always finds himself beside me."

"Uh, I was going to stay in actually," Harry said. "I haven't finished that paper Herring gave us and after the last one..."

"I'll see if I can drag Seamus along," he grumbled.

"Yeah, sorry mate," Harry said.

"Yeah, yeah," Ron said, waving Harry away before shutting down the floo. He paused before calling Seamus. He could have sworn he had seen a flash of blonde hair right before the connection was cut.

He must have been imagining things.

* * *

It was Christmas hols and Zabini was hosting a ridiculously extravagant, but definitely worth it, party. Ron could honestly admit that he was more than a bit sloshed, but Hermione was too! So no one was going to scold him about it.

They snuck away down a few hallways and past snogging couples to find an empty room.

He opened a door and they stumbled inside to see Malfoy writhing in a chair. He could not see the person that was kneeling in front of the bloke but he thought he recognized the jumper clothes on the floor. He and Hermione bolted outside and shut the door in a fit of giggles.

Later on he remembered that Harry had worn something similar, but it was a themed party so a number of people had worn similar looking clothes.

* * *

"Are you staring at Parkinson's arse or something?" Seamus asked. "Harry?"

They were at the Leaky and Parkinson, Malfoy and Greengrass, the older one, were standing by the bar which was where Harry had been staring for good while now.

Harry started and sputtered a bit. "What? I-no..." he denied.

"You know, I never would have thought it back at Hogwarts but she _does_ have a nice arse," Dean commented, taking a gander. "So good on you for noticing."

"I wasn't-"

"She does," Seamus agreed.

Ron shrugged and gave a non-committal sound when Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. He did not even _look_ at Parkinson.

"I can see how it's appealing," Luna mused, cocking her head to the side.

"Uh... I'm just- I've got to use the loo," Harry said, downing the last of his drink and heading off.

"I reckon none of us want to go in there anytime soon," Seamus joked.

"_Seamus_," Hermione gasped.

Ron snickered and Dean laughed out loud.

It was not until after Harry had come back from the loo that Ron realized Malfoy had gone in there too. A bloke has to pee some time though, right?

* * *

Something was not right. Ron did not know what it was, but something about Harry was off tonight.

"Mate, are you nervous or something?" he asked quietly. "It's just graduation. They can't grade us anymore and we definitely passed."

"What?" Harry asked, peering at the crowd. "Oh, I know. I've never graduated from anywhere in the Wizarding world though. I'm a little nervous."

"Who're you looking for?" he asked.

"No one specific," Harry shrugged. "Friends and family."

"Well, I reckon that patch of ginger haired people over there is for us," he said, pointing out the other Weasley's. "So, who're you looking for?"

"No one," Harry said, shaking his head.

"Do I know her?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ron," Harry denied.

"Uh huh," he smiled.

After the ceremony they chatted and took photographs with their fellow graduates before heading out to meet their friends and family. Ron was a bit caught up so he did not notice who Harry was looking at when his face lit up. The only people he recognised in that general direction were Zabini and Malfoy and neither of them were looking their way.

All though they probably could have turned around by the time he had thought to look.

* * *

It was official. Harry was seeing someone and none of them knew who it was. It didn't take Ron's Auror training to tell him that either. It was obvious enough when Harry came to Dean's just in time for the movie-thing with his lips slightly swollen and wearing a shirt that looked too expensive for his taste.

"Harry, is that a new shirt?" Luna asked.

"Looks pricey," Dean commented.

Harry frowned and looked down at himself. "Yeah... new shirt," he muttered.

"You're shagging someone," Ron accused.

"He is!" Seamus said. "Look at his face."

"He is a bit flushed," Hermione observed.

"Who is it, mate?" Dean asked.

"Smells like Draco," Luna smiled, after taking a whiff. "I always thought you two could get along. Once you got past all that suppressed sexual tension, that is."

"You're on a lark," Seamus laughed.

"Oh my Godric," Ron muttered. "She isn't..." The floo call, the party, the bar and graduation were proof enough. "It was his arse you staring at!"

"Uh, well-"

Hermione gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth. "So the person we saw with Malfoy at Zabini's-"

"That was you two!?" Harry asked.

"Ugh, you could have _locked the door_," he grimaced. Now he was _imagining_ it with more _detail_.

"What's going on?" Neville frowned, walking in from the kitchen.

"Harry's sleeping with Draco," Luna informed him.

"Oh..." Neville nodded, frown deepening.

"Well, more like dating," Harry said sheepishly.

"Why didn't I notice this sooner...?" Ron mumbled to himself.

"Me and Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head. "That you're gay."


End file.
